Sleit: Kingdom Hearts, My Story
by Sleit
Summary: You won't recognise most of the characters.... Kind of a Deviation from the KH everyone thinks about


A/N: Most of this story is mine... Lets put it this way. Anything you dont recognise is mine, almost everything else is Squre Enix'sthe characters are... Solace, Kuja, and Requiem... Auron belongs to The fine Final Fantasy folks... But his personality might seem off... he's a kid in this one... Teenage kid... late teens >. Hope you like it... more will come if you do... BTW Phedre is Jaqueline Carry's (I butchetred the spelling)

Chapter 1

'What is this place?' Not audible words, but a thought, my mouth didn't seem to want to move, which was weird because I usually talked all the time.

'The Heart of Worlds.' A voice, disembodied, deep, came to me from the void engulfing me. 'This is the beginning of a story, your story, Requiem, do you accept it?'

'Uhh…' It was not false that I wanted to travel, my friends and family were all around me here though.

'Two companions will accompany you, a mage and a guard, do you accept your story?'

The guy was getting annoying. 'I'll be able to come back?' That was a main concern, Solace would be mad… no, she'd be pissed.

'Eventually yes, time is short. You have three days; learn all you can in the way of swords.'

'Swords?' My interest was peaked. 'Sure, I'll go… Three days? Fine, I know a little about swordsmanship. We done?' I was looking around now; my hunter green eyes were straining in vain. I suddenly found the ground beneath my feet shaking. 'What the…'

"Hell?" I sat up on the mild expletive. "That was weird… very, very weird."

My eyes traveled around my room slowly, squinting almost shut as theyreached the window which was glaring sunlight. Yawning hugely I heard a gull take off from my window as I stretched, popping no few bones and tendons.

"I gotta find Koja, Phedre and Auron." I stretched again and let my feet fall into my shoes before grabbing my 'sword', a small solid wood thing made to leave harsh bruises, and headed down stairs. "Bye mom going to the Island!"

"Be careful Requi!"

"I will!"

The path to the beach was, mercifully, clear. One thing about my friends: they didn't bug me as much as other people; I don't know why.

The path I'd taken contained a few nooks and crannies a person could hide behind, but it still caught me by surprise when the 'blade' came at me. Grunting as it hit me in the chest I backed away, stumbling a few times.

"Stealth!" My voice dripped venom as the one person I truly hated stepped from the shadows.

"What kind of name _is_ Requiem anyways?" Laughs come forth from behind me as his cronies stepped out.

"Yeah Stealth… wimpy…" The tall one laughs again.

"C'mon Bruno, think of something intelligent." I knew they would beat me to a pulp if at ran, at least they'd fight one at a… What the…?

A man was standing atop one of the walls, all in black. "Leave him!" It was the same voice from my dream. It annoyed me slightly, but I was sort of grateful when Stealth's cronies ran off.

"Who the hell is he!" Stealth pointed his sword at the man fearfully and looked at me. As I didn't answer he looked at the man. "Who the hell are --- Huh? He's gone."

So was I, past Stealth heading towards my beach and my guardian, Auron. I could count on that lanky little freak to save me from Stealth, who I couldn't always beat.

"Auron!"

"Come back here punk!" Hearing my foe's voice didn't help my confidence.

"Yeah, Yeah! Come back!" Ya-ya probably right behind Stealth. Two-on-one.

A maniacal laugh came from behind me and I muttered a string of curses. "AURON! PHEDRE!"

Three-on-one just wasn't fair, and things not fair got me pretty mad. Hearing the three get closer, I growled and, after three slowing steps, came to a sudden stop. So sudden, in fact, that Stealth and Ya-ya flew over me, Stealth with his sword poised ready for a powerful cross-chop, one that would have left me- undoubtedly- unconscious.

I stood quickly blocking a back hand swing from Bruno then, as a rose opens to water, his nose blossomed as it met my blade, blood soaking into the wood. My triumphant crow was cut short as I was bludgeoned in the back with the cruel side of Ya-ya's weapon. In sheer surprise I went to my knees and cried out in agony, a sound that soon turned into a laugh as I heard the clatter of swords and Auron's 'hmph'. I got slowly to my feet and heard the expert crack of a whip. "Ha! Phedre! Auron! Ha, ha! Little Seductress has finally given up her sword!" I laughed at her glare and made a desperate sound as I blocked Stealth's sword. "Jeeze! Cut me some slack!"

After that, chaos, and it all seemed slow. Phedre's whip cracking steadily, Auron and Bruno's swords and, last but not least, me and Stealth, him the aggressor- as always- and me the defender. If his attacks had been fast instead of strong and he had watched his guard more, I'd've lost. As it was I broke through his attacks long enough to clip his temple, which made him crumple like paper.

My crow of delighted/sedated triumph seemed to signal the end of the mini-battle. Bruno and Ya-ya sort of fell on their butts and I joined Phedre and Auron.

"That was fun… sorta…" I wavered a bit- like an autumn leaf- before chuckling a bit.

"You need to sit down." Phedre's voice was filled with exertion and some what more; and her eyes… I didn't like to look into her eyes after a fight… worry and the other hard-to-put-a-name-to thing made me feel funny.

"Not until we get to The Place…" 'The Place' was a tiny island belonging to my mom. It was very, very cool. We trained with our swords and, from time to time, went hand to hand under the watchful eyes of Solace… when she was around.

We got there quickly enough in our team row boat, a thing outfitted for four but three could handle well, even given our exhaustion. I didn't even know we were there until I felt the bottom of the boat hit the sandy shore with a scrape.

"Whoa…" I blinked more awake and stopped rowing- a product of muscle memory- and climbed into the cool twilight of the ancient shade trees whose branches extended well over the water.

"I love it here." It was Phedre's sultry voice I heard as I checked my watch.

"Yeah… reminds me of Solace…" My tone was distracted, I know it was; I was waiting for Solace and- DAMNIT- it was only 1:15. It royally blew.

When I finally sat down at the fort- really a ragtag 3 bedroom house- I couldn't keep my eyes open. Between the fight and the dream that left me unrested (I wasn't so sure it was a dream ;) I was tired. Bone weary tired and I fell asleep. And dreamed. I dreamed about people I had never met and evil little black things that came from the shadows. I saw abominations of nature and, strangely, I dreamed most about Solace as a young girl in a large castle; she was a princess.

The dream fast forwarded to the future and I saw myself, standing helplessly by as one of the larger dark creatures slammed a claw into her torso and struggled, pulling a large, glowing orb from her that I instinctively knew was her soul.

"SOLACE!" My half mad scream/shout brought Auron and Phedre running.

"What is it?" Phedre's voice, calming and bewitching. Auron, as ever, was silent, lending comfort though not a word passed his lips.

"I…umm…" What was it? A dream? A premonition? "I just had a supremely uber bad dream is all." My watch beeped. Five minutes until Solace was home. "C'mon… Solace is due back in five minutes."

We sauntered into the station at about 2:15, just in time to see Solace step warily off of the train. I gave a whoop and hurdled the automatic teller, skidding to a stop right beside her. My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking and I could feel the stares and smiles of older people. I was okay until her cerulean eyes met mine and she gave that little smile of hers. My knees went all watery and I turned red to the roots of my hair.

Then she did something that just about made my knees leave me. Her arms came around my neck and the world was consumed by her lips on mine. Distantly I heard a few chuckles and Phedre's clapping, but even that went away as dexterous little fingers curled into my silver streaked, crimson spikes and pulled me away from her lips. My eyes were glazed and my body trembled.

"Whoa…" My breath tumbled forward and I was suddenly glad I had brushed my teeth that morning. "Wow…" My smile was bemused, then I flinched as a lithe hand landed in the middle of my chest.

"You didn't even write me! If it wasn't for Auron and Phedre I'd've thought you dead!" I saw her eyes brim with tears and hoped I didn't look as helpless as I felt.

"I… umm… I-I…" Damnit, say something! My head hung down and I mumbled an apology. I looked up at her and shook my head sadly, offering lameness. "I'm sorry."

At that she ran off, crying silently. When I looked up several people motioned and told me to go after her; I did.

"Solace!" I was trotting after her, following her perfume trail when I heard several voices, jeering and laughing.

"Leave me alone!" I heard several thuds follow this and then a scream, quickly stifled. I got to the alley and I saw something that made a haze of red fall across my vision.

Solace was crumpled on the ground near Stealth and the other two, Bruno was complaining about blood on his tourney sword. I knew instantly what had happened.

**_"STEALTH!"_** My voice boomed from my lung and all of them cringed, Ya-ya muttering a curse and covering his head. Then I went psycho bonkers.

I don't know what happened, I went black. All I knew, when I began regaining consciousness, was that my head was on something soft and someone was running their fingers through my hair, singing softly. The rest of my body wasn't so lucky, it was in pain.

"Solace?" I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to be blinded, and found the nature of the thing I was lying on.

"Hey stranger, you okay?" Her face faded into focus as she bent over me, making me smile softly.

"I don't know yet, are you?" My eyes were open and focused now, staring into hers worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little bump from Bruno… I woke up just as you occupied them… you were… scary…" She smiles, fear tingeing her gaze as she remembered.

"They were harassing you… then I saw you on the ground… then I went psycho bonkers…" Hearing her laugh was music to my ears, I smiled. "Yes, I'm ok if you are…"

About that time I heard a delighted giggle, saw a flash, and heard a camera wind back up.

"Phedre!"

"Phedre!"

Solace and I glared over at her, disbelieving.

"I told you I was going to get a picture of one of your intimate moments!" She giggled again and squealed as Solace threw a teddy bear at her.

"Little wench…" I looked around as Solace grumbled.

"Umm…?" I looked around a bit more and realized we were in her room. "should we be in here together?" I was nervous.

"And why not? You were out of it so we brought you in here… Auron, of all people, insisted." Having said that she smiles, making me grin.

"Oh…ok…" Not that anything would happen… We were waiting. The most we'd done was cuddle on the couch, so I wasn't nervous anymore… I don't know why I was in the first place.

After a while of talking and just laying there I thought of something. "where's Koja?" I looked at at Solace for a moment while she thought about it. "I haven't seen him all day… weird…"

"Yeah… he should have been here at the island… think he's playing Sneak again?" I knew what she was talking about. It was a long time game for him. He'd spend days and days stalking us only to scare the crap out of us.

"I don't really know… We'll check tomorrow… Err… Later today… it's one o'clock in the morning, we should sleep…" I saw her smile and turned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist before we both slipped to sleep.


End file.
